Bambi Tale
by poketopia
Summary: This is a story of a young prince named Asriel, who lives in a forest near Mt.Ebott. He must face many challenges and face the horrors of some humans, but hopefully, he'll get the ending he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Bambi Tale (A Bambi and Undertale crossover)

 _Once upon a time, in a beautiful forest near lived lots of monsters. There, lived a queen, Toriel, and a king, Asgore. They rule over the forest, and now have given life to a baby prince._

"The prince is born!", "the prince is here!", "it's time to meet the prince!" were sayings from monsters all over the forest, who would all meet together to see the new young prince of the forest. All the monsters gathered around the newborn prince.

Papyrus looked at the prince. "What are you going to call him?" he asked. "Well, I think I'll call him Asriel." Toriel smiled. "Asriel…yes! I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, agree that that'll do alright." Papyrus declared. "Isn't he just a darling!" Mettaton exclaimed in awe. All the monsters cheered and talked a little amongst themselves about the name. Asriel opened his eyes and looked at everyone with curiosity. He then tried to get up and walk, but then he fell down. "He doesn't walk very well, does he?" Papyrus pointed out. " !" (Papyrus!) Gaster exclaimed. "Yes, daddy?" Papyrus replied. " ?" (What did I tell you this morning?) Gaster asked. Papyrus looked at his dad then at Asriel and sighed, "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all" he recited. " ." (That's right.) Gaster replied. Sans laughed a little and Papyrus gave him a small glare. Asriel looked at everyone before yawning and closing his eyes. "Why is he going to sleep? He just woke up." Papyrus asked. Toriel giggled a little, "Because he is still only little, trying to walk made him tired." She explained, smiling.

"Come on then, everyone leave. The darling needs his beauty sleep…and so do I." Mettaton stated, as he shooed everyone out of the area. Slowly, everyone said their goodbyes and headed back to where they would normally be.

 _Slowly, overtime the young goat monster had began to get bigger and soon was able to walk._

Toriel and Asriel were walking through the forest when Papyrus went up to them. "Hello . Can Asriel come out to play?" Papyrus asked. "Of course child, but be careful." Toriel replied, smiling. Asriel looked at Papyrus curiously. "C'mon Asriel, I'll show you around. Nyeh heh heh!" he declared walking off. Asriel followed Papyrus curiously. The two walked around the forest for a bit when they came upon the log. "Watch this!" Papyrus exclaimed and jumped over the log. "Nyeh heh heh! Now you try!" he smiled. Asriel looked at the log and started running towards it. He tried to jump but got stuck halfway. "No, no, no. You have to jump like this!" Papyrus exclaimed, and demonstrated another jump. Asriel backed up and eyed the log. He charged and then jumped over it. He smiled once he got it right. "Good job, it's too bad you can't talk." Papyrus praised, before rubbing his chin. "That's it! I the GREAT PAPYRUS have come up with a solution!" he exclaimed and looked around for something and spotted a bird. "Okay Asriel, you see that, that's a bird. Say bird." Papyrus said, pointing to a yellow bird. "B-b..." Asriel tried to sound out. "Bird. B.I.R.D. Bird." Papyrus repeated. "B...bir…bird. Bird!" Asriel said. "Bird, bird, bird!" Asriel said excitedly. "That's right Asriel! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus smiled. Suddenly, Sans appeared behind Papyrus. "Hey Paps, whatcha doin?" he asked. "I am teaching the prince to talk." Papyrus declared. "Good for you bro." Sans replied. Asriel looked at a Whimsalot and shouted, "Bird!" Sans, laughed a little. "No, silly, that's a Whimsalot, not a bird." Papyrus corrected and gave Sans a warning glare. "Alright, alright, I won't laugh. Listen, dad said dinner's almost ready." Sans stated. "Okay, we'll be home soon." Papyrus replied. Sans then walked off and teleported away.

"Wh-whims...whimsalot." Asriel asked. "That's right!" Papyrus praised. "Whimsalot!" Asriel repeated. "C'mon, I'll show you some flowers." Papyrus said as they walked near a field of golden flowers. "That's a flower." Papyrus pointed at the flowers. "Fl...Flow…flower?" Asriel asked. "Yep!" Papyrus replied as they continued walking, Asriel walked around before he saw Alphys, smiling and pointed, shouting "Flower!" "M-me?" Alphys asked shyly. "That's Alphys, she's not a flower." Papyrus said. "T-that's okay…h-he can call me Flower I-if he wants…I-I don't mind..." Alphys replied. "Flower! Purdy flower!" Asriel continued repeating, smiling. "G-gosh..." Alphys said, as she blushed a little, "I, uh…I'm going to go and uh…watch some anime..." Alphys stated. "Well, okay! C'mon Asriel, it's almost dinner time." Papyrus said and started leaving. Asriel waved bye to Alphys before following Papyrus. "B-bye guys…" Alphys replied, watching them leave.

Asriel followed Papyrus home, "this is my house, and you can stay for dinner if you want." Papyrus offered. Asriel nodded in agreement. "Hey bro, hey kid." Sans greeted. "H...hey." Asriel tried to reply. Papyrus's eyes sparkled when Asriel spoke more, "that's right, Asriel." He smiled. Papyrus went into the kitchen to get some spaghetti. He served it for everyone. "Spaghetti is the best!" Papyrus smiled, eating it. Leaving his veggies on the counter. Gaster walked in the room. " ," (Papyrus,) Gaster said, pointing to the veggies. " ?" (What did I tell you about eating your veggies?) Gaster asked, crossing his arms. Papyrus looked at Gaster and sighed, "Eating greens is a special treat, it makes strong bones and big brains." He recited. Sans snickered a little, and Papyrus glared at him. Asriel looked at everyone before getting a call from his mom. "Aww, I guess you have to go home now. Your mom's calling you." Papyrus said. "I'll see you later, okay?" Papyrus asked. Asriel nodded, smiling before walking home.

 _As time passed, it was time for Asriel to go to The Meadow for the first time._

"How come everyone is so quiet?" Asriel asked. "Because, we are entering The Meadow. You see, you have to be very careful out here, for there are humans who could harm us." Toriel explained. "You stay here; I'll make sure it's safe." Toriel stated and started walking out into The Meadow. Asriel stayed put as he watch his mom walk carefully in the meadow, eyeing the place. A few minutes passed by and Asriel grew nervous, until finally, Toriel spoke. "Alright my child, it is safe to come out." Toriel smiled. Asriel smiled and ran towards her before eating lots of food from the meadow.

Asriel started drinking some water when he noticed someone in the reflection, he looked up and saw Frisk standing there, waving. He blushed a little and turned to hide. "Where are you going?" Frisk giggled. Asriel didn't respond he simply went and hid behind Toriel. Toriel giggled a little, "hello Frisk." She greeted. "Hello ." Frisk waved. "Asriel, aren't going to say hi to Frisk?" Toriel asked. Asriel shook his head shyly. "C'mon, say hello." Toriel encouraged. Frisk just smiled and waved sweetly. Asriel poked his head out for a second, "h-hello." He said before hiding again. Frisk giggled a little before walking away.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot could be heard. Toriel looked up, "run Asriel! Run!" Toriel exclaimed, running. Asriel did as told and started running. "Come on, run!" she urged him to go faster. All the creatures of the meadow had run back to the forest. After awhile the sounds of barking and gunshots were gone. "W-why were we running mother?" Asriel asked. "There were bad humans in the forest." Toriel explained. "B-but isn't Frisk a human?" Asriel asked. "Yes, but she's good, and she's been here for a long time." Toriel replied. "Oh." Asriel replied, but then stopped when he saw Asgore. "W-who's that?" Asriel asked. "That's King Asgore, your father. He protects these lands and makes sure everyone is safe." Toriel replied. Asriel watched Asgore in awe. "Come my son, we should head to the den for rest." Toriel suggested. "Okay, mom." Asriel replied, and followed her home.

 _And with that, the same routine happened everyday. Asriel would meet up and play with his friends, and eat with his mother. But finally, the last leaf began to fall, as winter came._

"Mom, why do we have to eat bark?" Asriel asked, not liking it. "Because, it is the only thing there is to eat in the winter time. Plus, it helps the tree leaves grow healthier for when spring comes back." Toriel explained as they walked through the snow. "Oh…" Asriel replied.

"Hi, Asriel!" Papyrus smiled, coming over. "Hey Papyrus." Asriel replied. "Do you want to go find Alphys and play?" Papyrus asked. "Okay, mom, can I go play with Papyrus?" Asriel asked. "Well…alright. But be careful, and try not to catch a cold." Toriel replied. "We will." Asriel replied. "Don't worry , for I the GREAT PAPYRUS shall make sure no harm comes to your son." Papyrus boasted. Toriel giggled a little, "thank you, Papyrus." Papyrus nodded, proudly before walking off with Asriel.

The two to visit Alphys. "Hey Alphys, wanna come out and play?" Papyrus asked. Alphys opened the door, "o-oh…hey guys…sorry, but I-I don't really like snow…and u-um, I was p-planning on catching up on some anime…" Alphys replied. "But Alphys!" Papyrus complained. "I-I'll come play with you guys once spring comes back." She said. Papyrus sighed, "Well, we'll come back then. Come on, Asriel." He replied, walking off. Asriel waved bye to Alphys who closed her door.

As they walked along, they found a small ice rink. "Nyeh, heh, heh! This is perfect to show off my GREATNESS!" Papyrus exclaimed as he started skating on the ice. "Asriel, come join me, its lots of fun!" Papyrus called. "Alright...I'll try." Asriel replied, stepping onto the ice, but immediately fell down afterwards. "Not like that." Papyrus said, skating over to him. Asriel tried again but only ended up slipping again. Papyrus tried to help Asriel, but it was too no avail. Eventually, they both ended up slipping and crashing into a pile of snow. "That was fun." Asriel laughed. "Sure was!" Papyrus agreed, until Gaster called. "Uh oh, I guess I've gotta head home. I'll see you later Asriel." Papyrus waved before going up and leaving. "Bye!" Asriel waved back, before heading home himself.

Once he headed home he went to the meadow with his mother. Slowly and carefully they went into the meadow. Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard. Toriel looked towards the direction of the gunshot in fright. "Asriel, quick! To the thicket!" She shouted. Asriel started running, as Toriel followed. Asriel started to look back until his mother shouted some more, "Faster! Faster, Asriel! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" Asriel did as told and kept running as fast as he could. Suddenly, another gunshot was heard. Asriel had made it to the thicket by the time the gunshot had faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel panted heavily, but smiled a little, "we made it mother, we made..." Asriel stopped speaking as her turned around. "Mother?" he questioned and went out. "Mother?" He questioned more loudly, getting a bit anxious. "Mother! Mother!" he continued shouting, going back towards the field. "Where are you mother!?" he called, his heart racing. Suddenly, a large shadow appeared in front of him, which turned out to be King Asgore Dreemurr. Asgore looked at Asriel with a pained expression, and now Asriel was even more worried. Asgore looked away, "your mother can't be with you anymore." He stated sadly. Asriel closed his eyes and bowed his head a little, as tears formed in his eyes. "Come, my son." Asgore stated as he started walking. Asriel let tears flow as he followed Asgore back to the thicket.

 _Sorrow had filled the land for quite some time, but now, spring had finally returned bringing some light to the sorrowful lands and by now the young prince and his friends had grown up quite a bit._

Asriel and Papyrus went to visit their friend Alphys. "Hi Alphys!" Papyrus greeted. "O-oh, hey guys..." she replied, smiling. "Y-you guys grew a-a lot over the winter…" she stated. "So did you." Asriel pointed out. "H-heh...I guess that's true." She replied. "Want to take a stroll around the forest with us?" Papyrus asked. "O-okay." Alphys replied. And so, the three started walking off.

Alphys noticed tsundere planes flying around, flirting and playing hard to get with one another. "What's the matter with them?" she asked out loud. "Why are they acting that way?" Papyrus asked. Mettaton looked over at the three. "Why, don't you darlings know? They're twitter pated." He replied. "Twitter pated?" Alphys, Papyrus and Asriel all asked in unison. "Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitter pated in the springtime. For example: you're walking along, minding your own business. You're looking neither to the left, nor to the right, when all of a sudden, do you run smack! Right into a pretty face. You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head's in a swirl..." Mettaton put a hand over his forehead and posed dramatically, "And then you feel light as a feather; and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head." Mettaton explained. "Gosh, that sounds awful." Papyrus commented, "gee whiz." Said Alphys. "Terrible!" exclaimed Asriel. "And that isn't all, darlings. It can happen to anybody. So you'd be better be careful." Mettaton stated, before pointing at Asriel, "it could happen to you," he said, then pointed at Alphys, "and you, and.." finally, he pointed at Papyrus, "even you darling." He said. "W-well, it's not going to happen to I, the GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Me neither." Both Alphys and Asriel added in unison. "Whatever you say darlings…" Mettaton replied before going off somewhere.

The three continued walking on their walk, until Undyne showed up. "Hey guys!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Hi Undyne" both Papyrus and Asriel replied. "H-hey…Undyne..." Alphys replied, a little more shyly. "Whatcha doin'?" Undyne asked. "We're on a walk." Papyrus replied proudly. "I see…hey Alphys, have you seen the new episode of AOMMKC?" she asked. "U-uh…n-not yet…" Alphys replied, blushing. "Oh, well, if ya want, we could head to my place and watch it." Undyne grinned. Alphys looked at Asriel and Papyrus before looking at Undyne, "w-well…uh…okay. Sure." Alphys replied, blushing. Papyrus and Asriel looked at each other, "she's got it."Asriel stated. "Uh...um, I'll see you guys later..." Alphys said as she walked away with Undyne.

"Noooo! Alphys has been taken over by the twitter pates! However, I shall not be taken down by such forces!" Papyrus exclaimed. Suddenly, he saw a plate of spaghetti that caught his attention and his eyes sparkled. He went off to the direction of the spaghetti, "Papyrus, no." Asriel stated, but it was too late, Papyrus was out of sight.

Asriel sighed as he continued to walk alone, until he heard a giggle. He looked around, but saw nobody. He shrugged and continued moving. Suddenly Frisk appeared in front of him. "Hey Asriel, it's been awhile." She said, batting her eyes. "U-uh…yeah..." Asriel replied, backing up a bit. "What's the matter?" Frisk asked innocently. "N-nothing…" Asriel gulped. "You sure?" Frisk asked, leaning in closer so that there faces were inches apart. "Uhh...yeah..." he replied, backing up, his face red as a tomato. "Well then, follow me." She smiled. "W-what?" he asked. "C'mon." She stated, waving her hand as a signal for him to follow. Blushing, he did as told, and eventually he started to hallucinate. He saw himself flying in the sky.

However, it ended once a gunshot was heard. Asriel snapped back to reality, "Oh god…run!" he shouted. He and Frisk began running as fast as they could across the fields. They could hear the Greater Dog and Lesser Dog barking viciously. They ran as fast as they could until Frisk got caught in a trap. She screamed and Asriel turned to help her. "Frisk!" he exclaimed, and tried working on the trap. "Asriel, run!" she pleaded. "Not until I get you out." He said, as he finally cut the trap and she was free. They continued to run as fast as they could as lightning began flashing.

Unfortunately for them, a lightning bolt hit a tree, causing flames to catch. The tree came falling down and the two were almost trapped, and they could hear the barks of the Greater and Lesser dogs approaching. Suddenly, Chara appeared in-between Frisk and Asriel. The fire had spread so that both Chara and Asriel were stuck in an arena shaped area, with only one exit, while Frisk was on the other side. "Asriel!" Frisk shouted, as Chara tried attacking Asriel with their knife. Asriel dodged the attack and the two continued fighting until finally, Asriel pushed Chara into the fire and ran out of the arena. Chara screamed as they burned alive, and the dogs heard those screams.

Asriel and Frisk fled as fast as they could to a nearby safer area. Eventually, it started to rain and the fire had died down. The Greater dog and the Lesser dog had left the forest, along with the humans who were attacking.

 _After time passed, the seasons came and gone, and the forest had returned to the normal peaceful life, where now Asriel and Frisk were the new rulers of the forest and forever lived in peace. The end._

* * *

" **Is that really the end?" asked a voice. "Yes, this is the end of this tale, go to sleep now. And tomorrow, I shall tell you another bedtime story, if you want me too." Someone else replied. "Okay…fine..." the original voice said.**

 **And then everything went black.**

Hey guys, poketopia here! I just LOVE Undertale and I love Disney, so I just thought that I'd make a quick Disney/Undertale parody of Bambi, as well as this was part of a challenge that I am doing. I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and follow me if you want to see any of my other stories.

Also, the reason I haven't updated the chapters for my other stories is a) school has been kind of getting in the way and I haven't had as much time to write. And b) I had and still have a bit of writers block at the moment, but don't worry, that'll be gone soon as I am currently thinking of more ideas.

Also, if you like to rp, I have a bunch of role-playing forums that you guys could make OC's or play as Canon characters and check out!

Thanks for reading, and stay awesome!


End file.
